Love It Up!
by LaurenAliTheCrazy
Summary: I don't want to spoil it for you! Let just say Gunther and Cece are butting heads in a weird, almost flirtatious way? Rocky is off to New York to visit some family and Tinka is an emotional wreck without Ty! Oh yeah and did I mention that Flynn is bacon crazed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's LaurenAliTheCrazy here! And I am crazy about Gece! So this is my FIRST STORY! *Hallelujah music plays* Well I better not keep you waiting… although I**

**have absolutely NO IDEA what I'm about to write… well anyway! Lets get on with the story!**

* * *

So it was almost midnight and Rocky was spending the night at Cece's house, they had vowed that afternoon that they would stay up ALL NIGHT! Playing games and gossiping about just different things, like school or boys but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey Rocky? You wanna play truth or dare?" Cece said hoping to find SOMETHING to pass the time. "How long is this going to take! I'm so bored! Come on clock! SPEED UP!" Cece's thought as she yelled at the periwinkle clock across the room deep in thought.

"Not again Cece! We've played it five times! And I always pick truth and you always pick dare!" Rocky whined glancing at the clock as well.

"Wellllllll… maybe we should change it up a little? You pick dare and I'll pick truth?" Cece responded smiling like she had just said the magic words.

"I don't know, last time you dared me to lick the toilet and I was sick for weeks! Not to mention I know everything about you!" Rocky said pointing to the other half of a heart that read "Best" while Cece laughed remembering that dare and looked at Rocky's Half or a heart round her neck that read "Friends".

Around 2am they both agreed that they could not go another minute awake and they cut out the lights and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**So how was it? I know its not the best but its my first story for crying out loud! It will get better in time… maybe the next chapter? If I get 5 reviews I'll write Chapter 2 Ok? NOW! REVIEW! PS my next chapter will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Sorry to leave ya hanging! I just had trouble for a couple weeks researching and figuring out what I was gonna write about! I still kinda am! Just DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! **

**Oh and by the way my kitteh would like to say HI! … too bad he's a cat! So I'll just put a paw on the keys…**

**jmrjmcv**

**Good Kitty…**

Chapter 2: Love It Up!

Guest Star It Up!

**Cece P.O.V**

So after me and Rocky got up, got dressed, and tied Flynn to the fire escape cause he wouldn't stop yelling "I NEED BACON! BACON!" We left for the Shake It Up Chicago set laughing and giggling about some cliché crap Duece told Rocky that morning in a text. Me and Rocky got to the set and we had about ten minutes until the show started so we quickly got ready and took our place on stage.

After Gary dismissed the show with a wink "to any tall blondes out there!" To be exact. He called all the dancers together, "We are going to have an EXTRA special guest next week everyone!" I was about to burst when Rocky instinctively put a hand over my mouth as I let out a muffled screech of joy. "Who!?" we both yelled after I was done screaming. Gary looked as if we were about to tackle him, and we were. "She's a very popular artist in Mexico coming up to show us some moves, and believe me her hips DO NOT lie." He laughed at his own corny joke. "SHAKIRA! AHHHHHH!" I screamed, Rocky was a little too late that time.

Although she was just as excited, she had a way of holding in the screams. "Who is dat?" Tinka blandly asked Gary. "WHAT!?" me and Rocky yelled. "You don't know Shakira!?" Gunther looked at us calmly and responded with a "No bay-bee?" I secretly smiled to myself as Rocky almost hurled. "She's a famous dancer and singer in America." Gary calmly explained still in fear of us tackling him.

As Gary left and the other dancers fanned out Me, Rocky and the Heffer twins were still left there, us being overjoyed and them, being confused.

Me and Gunther met each others gaze and I smiled. Tinka came out of her trance, taking notice of this she grabbed his arm and pulled him off angrily. Rocky had already ran off, probably to find Deuce and I was then left alone in the studio.

_Thoughts:_

_Gunther… wait what?! AM I SERIOUSLY THINKING OF GUNTHER!? No Cece he's a mean, stupid, selfish person with a terrible sense of fashion and sparkly blue eyes! Yeah! Wait… what?! His eyes are really pretty and he had on the most gorgeous white jacket the other da- NO! I do not think Gunther Hessenheffer id handsome, I MEAN ITS GUNTHER! I gotta go clear my mind. Good luck with that *sarcasm* SHUTUP!_

And with that she left the studio still occasionally fighting with her own self.

**So? How was it? Okay lets focus on reviews! I GOT 7! I know no biggy, but hey! I'm new! :D So 12 reviews and you gotta new chapter? Oh and Simba (mycat) says Goodbye! Well actually its more of a MOWWWW! But his paw says dchhsx… So yeah.. BAI! *waves at screen* :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey Hey! So I'm kinda disappointed by the amount of reviews I got, I hoped for more but thanks to all that did review, and seeing as people normally want to read the story as a whole I've decided to submit all my chapters at once! I felt bad so here is the rest! And again! Thanks to all that have read and supported this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up or any characters from the show!**

**Love It Up! : Change It Up!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Rocky POV**

I just got back from Crusty's. Yes, I know what your thinking, but I do not like Deuce! Okay maybe a little… So I was coming down to Cece's apartment when I heard people talking… No, a person talking, it was Cece? She was talking to herself? I tip-toed over to her door and stood looking through the crack.

"No! No! No! I do not like him! … He is cute but, No!"

Then she slammed her head into her pillow and I heard a muffled scream.

_What was she talking about? And who's "Him?" Ugh… she sounds like she needs to be alone, I'll come back later._

Then I quietly turned around and left.

**Gunther POV**

After arriving to my home Tinka immediately started questioning me of what was going on between me and Cece at the studio but, I was still kinda asking myself that.

_She smiled at me, and we were like the only people in the room, but something was missing… Goatballs! I forgot to smile back! She must think I am a total loser! Where does this leave us? I've had a small crush on her for quite a while now but, every time I try to compliment her it comes out nerdy and very stalker-ish._

"Vat was dat? You an Cece? Vat is going on vith my brother twin!?" Tinka asked confused and almost angry. "Nothing is going on! We just looked at each other! That. Is. All." I yelled back annoyed because of her tone and the fact that she interrupted my train of thought. "Vell I just don't b-" "STOP IT! Stop talking with that accent okay? We have been in America long enough for you to get the hint and stop!" I yelled interrupting her. I then looked down at my wardrobe with a sick and angered face. Tinka was almost in tears and backed away then ran to her room, I was done with this…

I ran to my room and into my closet,

_Sparkle here. Glitter there. Betwinkled everything? What is wrong with me? No wonder no girls like me! They all I'm some gay glitter boy that follows his sparkly twin around!_

I went crazy tearing down everything in my closet that had glitter, sparkles, or betwinkles. Soon all of my wardrobe was in the garbage, except for a purple and black checkered jacket with black skinny jeans and a grey beanie that Ty got me a while back, I smiled and got dressed feeling accomplished.

How was it? Tell me everything! Love you guys and SPOILER ALERT! My next story will be a Gece Camping Trip! *little girl scream* Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back with Chapter 4! WHOOO! Okay so I'll start working on the new Gece Story soon! Meaning this one will com to an end… But wait there's more! I've decides there's gonna be about eight chapters on this story so that there may be a proper ending, so with that lets begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up! Or any characters on the show!**

**Love It Up!: Move On Up!**

**Chapter 4!**

**No POV**

It was raining lightly in Chicago and Gunter was done, he loved his sister and his family but he just felt so out of place, so with that he walked out of his apartment and headed over to Ty and Rocky's house with no accent and no glitter.

"Gunther?" Ty asked as he answered the door to a 'normal?' looking Gunther in a hoodie.

"Hey Ty" Gunther said in a fairly deeper voice with no accent.

T: "What are you doing here man?"

G: "Well I was wondering if maybe you could lend me some more 'cool' clothes like last time?"

T: "What about your glitter boy wardrobe?" Ty asked seeing Gunther tense up at the words 'glitter boy'.

G: "I'm done with all that."

"Well I think I might have something, come on." He led Gunther to his room and they started looking for clothes he could wear.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cece soon came out of her room ready to admit her feelings but, to 'him'? "No not yet… I'll tell Rocky." She headed off to the Blue's home and knocked on the door.

Rocky answered and let her in. "Hey Cece! What's up?"

C: "Oh nothing just wanted to hang out."

R: "Oh okay lets go to my room Ty has a 'friend' over."

C: "WhoOoOo? Is he cute?"

R: "Uhh… it's Gunther?"

C: "Oh… okay then."

Cece was acting weirder than usual, then it clicked. "It's Gunther!" Rocky yelled realizing what she said and covered her mouth. Cece looked confused, then her eyes went wide. They both knew. Cece tackled Rocky covering her mouth only for her hand to be licked and Rocky scream out of joy. Cece then slammed and locked the door.

"HAHA! YOU!? LIKE G-"Cece covered Rocky's mouth and spoke over her "YOUR SHIRT!? YEAH YEAH I DO LIKE YOUR SHIRT!" Hoping to cover up the evidence, Rocky jumped up and down and a smile crept up her face.

C: "Rocky! You can't tell ANYONE"

R: "Why! You guys would be soooo cute!"

C: "Slap swear!"

"Noooo…" Rocky groaned getting up to do the very painful yet useful Slap Swear.

"Ready?" Cece gulped.

"Nope!" Rocky answered standing face to face with the redhead.

*SLAP!* *SLAP!* *SLAP!* *SLAP!*

It was done, and then…"Owwww!" They said in unison.

They then heard two voices in the hall, it was Ty and 'Gunther?' It couldn't be, there was no accent, and his voice was deeper? They both peeked out the door to see a normal Ty and a 'normal' Gunther?

They heard Mrs. Blue announce dinner, and Rocky opened the door without a thought, Cece and New Gunther were now face to face. Cece blushed and Gunther stepped back letting her go first.

**~~~~~~DINNER~~~~~~**

"Thanks for letting me stay over Ty" Gunther spoke up.

"No problem bro."

"So Gunther? What's uhh… why are you… uhh…normal?"

Mrs. Blue then corrected her by saying… "Rocky!"

"No no it's fine, I don't normally dress and talk like this. I don't really know why, I just went home today and realized how stupid I sounded and looked. So I threw away everything… and came here seeking help from Ty." Gunther politely answered.

"You didn't look all that bad." Cece chimed in. Looking down and blushing.

Gunther smiled and soon dinner was over.

**So? How was that? I really got the story going there… what shall happen next? No really I have no clue? It might be 10 chapters by the look of this chapter? I don't know. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

***puts warrior face paint on* Let's. Do. This.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up! Or any of the characters on the show!**

**Cece POV**

So I texted my mom and Rocky asked hers and I could spend the night. I have to admit I was a little uneasy about Gunther _(and I mean the New and IMPROVED Gunther) _sleeping in the room next door, he said he was just staying for a little while, to clear his mind and figure out how he was gonna face his wacky family, he still loved them… just couldn't face them.

I felt a little sorry for him. I mean if I was in that situation well I would have already changed, but he couldn't, His family needed him to stand up for Tinka and their insane traditions and although he didn't want to… he did.

All the signs point in the direction of 'Gece' as Rocky has named it. I was falling for Gunther Hessenheffer. The weirdest thing though, is that I wanted to…

**Gunther POV**

It was when she looked at me through the crack of the door, and I played along acting like I didn't hear their little fight and wshispers about me… but when she opened the door. I saw her, not Rocky, not Ty, no one… just her. That was the moment I truly fell… I don't knows if it was my past and having a hard time that made me feel emotionally this way… if maybe I was just hurting and wanted comfort… but I knew I liked her… alot… I was falling for Cecelia Jones… and I wanted to…

**So! This chapter was mainly just a short little fill in, now you know whats going through their heads! The next chapter is Shakira It Up! Hey I'll even put someone in my story! Okay, the first person to review and tell me Shakira's real name will get their name in my story! I'll PM you when you've won! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey fellow people of the world! LaurenAliTheCrazy here! Whoop Whoop!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up Chicago or any of the cast!**

**Love It Up! : Chapter 6**

**Shakira It Up!**

**No POV**

So after an awkward breakfast full of blushing and smiles, Rocky, Cece, Gunther, and Ty all got ready and headed off. Ty was off to meet Tinka secretly of course, and Gunther, Rocky and Cece were off to the Shake It Up set. The walk there was even worse than breakfast, during breakfast there were no awkward pauses, only Mr. Blue constantly telling about his job and how Rocky is going to follow in his footsteps and blah blah blah…

**Cece POV**

So we FINALLY got to the set and guess who was on the stage with Gary? It was her… SHAKIRA! If she sees my- I mean me and Rocky's dancing, we could get famous! We all walked over, Gunther still ignoring Tinka _and looking hot!_

_Wow I could really get used to this, liking Gunther thing, the sad part though, we go back to school on Monday and there's gonna be girls obsessing over him! Crap… maybe it wasn't meant to be? OMG! Shakira's coming over here! Wait why am I saying this in my head?_

"OMG Shakira's coming over here!" Me and Rocky ran to her and Gary guarded us away. "And who are these little dancers?" She said in a semi-thick accent. We talked for a while but I was zoned out, looking at Gunther, and to my surprise, he was staring back. "So the funny thing is most people think I am from Mexico but I am actually from a place in Colombi- … _Wow, I wish he would have dressed like that sooner… I know, I know shallow of me to think that his clothes would change him…but he's actually a sweet guy…_

"Hey Cece." Gunther spoke softly breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh uhh… Hi Gunther." I said back, caught off guard that he was even here.

"So, are you excited about school this week?"

"No, am I ever? It's gonna be even worse this week." I covered my mouth. _Crap! Now he knows why! Doesn't he?_

"Why is that?" He asked taking a step closer, smiling his perfect smile.

"Um… Science… History… Lunch Test?" I spat out looking for an excuse.

"Hey no need to cover it up Cece… I know I look good, but you'll just have to get behind all the other girls in line to shang out with *does eye brow thing* This." He smiled and looked into my eyes, looking for a satisfaction, but he was not gonna break me that easy.

"Seriously Gunther? *eye brow thing* This? Don't think just cause you changed clothes and talk like a normal person means I'm just gonna go head over heels for you." I huffed and walked away hoping I had won, only to look back and see shim smiling at me. I blushed, then we took our places and danced, when Shakira was on I was stuck… deep in though… about _him…_

**WHOO! Only 4 chapters left I think! Review if you want more and if so, I might need some ideas! I'll upload 4 more tomorrow! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Sorry about updating late! I wanted to write all the chapters then submit it all together but the internet was crashing a bunch so I updated as much as I could until the inernet completely crashed! I think were good for now but I might need to go back to one chapter a day! Sorry! ~LaurenAliTheCrazy!**

**Cece POV**

I feel like crap… school just started and Gunther has had four girlfriends this week! I wanna just yell at him for being such a player but, then another part of me is saying how cute and sweet and hott he is! I never thought it was possible to fight with my own feelings. He's ignored me ever since I blew him off at the Shake It Up studio, I could see the hurt look in his eyes, no wonder he's gone girl crazy. He's probably just mad at me and using girls to feel better.

**No POV**

Rocky was flirting with Duece and noticed Cece standing with her head in her locker slamming the door over and over. She walked over to see if she was okay.

R: "Cece? You okay? You look kinda sad."

C: "I hate my life…"

R: "Why? You're getting better at math and I saw Gunter talking to you Saturday?"

C: "Yeah but I turned him down and now he hates me… ughh…"

"Well why would you do that?" Rocky pulled Cece's head out of her locker so she could hear her better.

"Cause! He was trying to be all cool and so I thought I could play hard to get! Now he thinks I don't like him!" Cece buried her face into her hands and sat down on a bench.

****RINGGGG!****

"Well maybe you can come over after school?" Rocky asked standing up to go to class.

"I don't know, I guess I'll see ya later… Ughh… I have Science next!"

"I have History, gotta go, hope you feel better!" Rocky yelled running to class as she left the redhead to sit and think.

**Gunther POV**

Uhh…definitely NOT in the mood for Science, I'll just skip and go to Crusty's instead. I walked out into the street and heard crying and coughing, it was raining out here and I turned the corner while zipping up my hoodie, to find a soaking wet, shivering, crying and coughing Cece Jones.

G: "Cece! What are you doing out here? It pouring!"

C: "Uh…I-I Uh G-Gu-Gunther…"

I quickly ran up to her and instinctively took off my hoodie and wrapped her frail little body up putting my arms around her to keep her warm.

C: "G-Gunther, W-what about you?"

G: "I'll be fine, let's get you home okay?"

C: *cough cough* O-okay!"

I helped her up and she immediately fell, I helped her up and put my arm around her waist to hold her up using my other hand to hold hers.

When we finally got to Rocky and Ty's apartment I layed her on Rocky's bed and brought her some of Rocky's clothes, going into the living room to find some blankets.

When I went back to bring her the blankets, she was shivering like crazy and curled up. I walked over laying the blankets on her, climbing on the bed and wrapping my arms around her to help her stop shivering.

We both soon fell asleep and I was awaken by Rocky's giggles and flashes of a camera.

"Rocky what's up? I asked realizing I was under Cece and her arms were wrapped around my neck with her head in the crook of my neck.

I jumped up, waking up Cece and making Rocky laugh even harder. "What's going on?" Cece asked still half asleep.

"Well it looks like you and your new boyfriend Gunther were too busy cuddling for Science! Haha!" Rocky laughed looking at the pictures she had taken.

"What?" Cece looked at me, and I was oviously blushing like crazy.

"Oh, I better go finish my homework!" I lied and ran for the door still hearing Rocky laughing from the guest room,

**Cece POV**

So I run out of school crying because of Gunther's many girlfriends making out. I decided to skip school anyway, I sat on a bench outside of Crusty's and then just my luck, it starts pouring down. I decide to just ssit there figuring my life couldn't get any worse? Right? Well the last thing I see befores I black out is… wait… Gunther? He just picked me up? Wow, I must be hallucinating? I black out and wake up to my pillow jumping out from under me? Rocky? Why's she giggling? I look around to see Gunther sprint out the room and Rocky sit on the end of the bed rubbing my back. "Go back to sleep, Mrs. Hessenheffer… HAHA!" I take her advice and go back to sleep still wondering what the heck just happened.

I start to dream of… Gunther? Whatever, I drift off as me and Gunther walk through the park… if only dreams did come true…

**Eh? Ehh? How was it? I felt like writing an extra long chapter to make up for my shorter ones, to tell you the truth I'm getting a little bored with this story, but DO NOT FEAR! I will not abandon this! I think its gonna have about 10 chapters! Oh! I started my Gece camping trip today! The first chapter for it should be up by next week! And until then, I might dabble in some Peddie/Gece one-shots! REVIEW! ~LaurenAliTheCrazy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I keep forgetting my disclaimer! So I shall put two on this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up!**

**Chapter 8: Love It Up!**

**Rocky POV**

So I was able to snap a few shots of Gece! AHHH! Can you believe I came home to find Cece and Gunther cuddling on my bed? Cece is totally in love with him! I 'm making a scrapbook! The Gece Chronicles! I shall write a book! Aha! I hope they kiss! Ahhh! I was bummed when Gunther ran out but, Oh well! I still got the pictures! I should put them online! Maybe then that mean girl Kacy will break up with Gunther, she's in the way of Gece! I hate her! Well, I gotta go get these pictures processed!

**Gunther POV**

What the heck happened? One minute I was helping her stay warm, the next I fall asleep? Now Rocky has pictures! This will ruin me and Stephanie's relationship! Or was it Vikki? Or Mandy? Crap! I gotta tell Cece how I feel! I can't tell her now, she's still tired from almost freezing to death! I'll just go get something to eat then.

**Cece POV**

I dreamt of Gunther and I getting married and having little redhead 'Bay-bee's' running around. It was great, until I remembered he was dating that Brooke girl, or was it Amber? Selena? Oh well! I gotta tell him how I feel?

I got up and walked into the kitchen, only to see Gunther walking out the door, and there goes my chance. It's still raining outside although it's like 6pm now. I sat down and turned on the TV, Ooh, F.R.I.E.N.D.S is on! I love that show! I watched it until I fell asleep.

I woke up to Rocky getting dressed for school the next morning, Gunther was sitting across from me, eating cereal.

"Hey" I mumbled still kinda tired. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey, sleepy-head are you coming to school or are you still sick?" I coughed and he nodded like that was the answer.

I watched them leave and I coughed ALL day, I found some Allergy Relief in Rocky's draw. I ate some oatmeal and started working on my homework, my dyslexia then kicked in and my problem read: "Freb hab wany wuffins if _x _equals the numder of wuffins he hab and … blah blah blah… I slammed the book shut and did all the easy problems, then I went to the couch and curled up, I soon fell asleep.

**Gunther POV**

I came home to find Cece curled up on the couch, Rocky had to stay after school and 'tutor' Deuce. Lately I've been talking to Tinka, she's not too mad at me… but I don't think mama and papa will want to talk yet. Rocky told me she and her family were going to New York in a couple days to visit family, Tinka was heartbroken and Cece didn't know yet. Rocky said she has tried but, she can never find the right time. I guess I'll have to find the courage to talk to papa and mama or I won't have a place to stay this week.

**Ty POV**

I had just told Tinkabelle that me and Rocky were going to NY in a couple days, she went mad, she was crying and ignoring me, she also picked up a strange gum chewing habit. I tried to comfort her but, she wouldn't even look at me. I mean it's not exactly my fault, and we won't be gone forever. Ever since we started dating she has been great but, I guess after I leave and Rocky leaves, she won't really have anyone, Gunther is trying to avoid her and she never likes being alone. We leave in two days, and I just started packing.

**Rocky POV**

Well, I'm at the school to 'tutor Deuce, and it turns out he ACTUALLY needs a tutor! I thought we were gonna hang out! Well I guess I could help him, I am a social studies scholar! Haha! I told Gunther to watch over Cece while we were gone, she had been a little unstable after the rain incident. She stayed out of school today, and Gunther broke up with Kacy! Gece lives! Aha! Now I can finish my scrapbook! I managed to snap a pic of Gunther smiling at Cece this morning! More for the scrapbook! Well I better start teaching this dorky, doofus, Deucy! Wish me luck!

Writers Block AHHH! I need some prompts for the next couple chapters please! I can't think straight! Plus, I have the first chapter of Camp It Up almost finished! It should be better, trust me. Well that's it for now folks! Goodnight and God Bless ya! ~LaurenAliTheCrazy!


End file.
